The Beginnings Of A Love Story
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Kaldur himself watches the beginnings of their story, noticing the details nobody else would. Beacause thats how a love story should start. A boy, A girl, and a once upon a time. He watched them with a smile. Would the story end with a happily ever after? RobinxZatanna Chalant Robtanna


**Kaldurs POV**

I had watched them both, starting out as simple strangers, albeit truthfully, a little awkward. He had wanted to help her, knowing her pain, and yet he so painfully kept his distance. She had shed her tears, and once seeking comfort in his presence, she began to crave it more and more.

No one noticed, least of all themselves, but I did.

It was the simple things I looked out for, the tiny details no one would ever care to notice, because those details were the most important.

How her eyes sparked to life in his presence, how his smirk melted and pooled into a shy smile at hers. Hands brushed together by accident, and her face would burn with a blush, with his lips twitching into the smallest of smiles. Comforting touches lingered longer than necessary, silence envoloping them as they shared a conversation just by looking into each others gaze. When the one craved comfort through contact, the other wouldnt be surprised by a tight grip on his or her hand, both knowing the simple gesture would be enough to console eachother.

It was when the signs became more pronounced that everyone began to take notice, and my theory just strengthened.

The two would never be able to seperate, both seemingly joined at the hip. One was never without the other. It was like they couldnt help but be in close proximity, attracted to each other like magnets. He would take a protective stance in front of her whenever he sensed we were in danger, and in turn, even though he didnt approve of it, she would do the same. Rumors began to form and circulate, and they would brush them off as if they were nothing. He would glare daggers, and sometimes throw real ones, whenever the persons pestering and accusations became too much for them to bear, and she would smile at him gratefully. Everyone was convinced of their hidden relationship, but fearing the reaction of the young but powerful boy, they kept it to themselves. I was one of these people, keeping the story to myself until they themselves would realize the simplest truth. I would watch them with a smile.

I bealive an important milestone was struck one day, when she had been badly injured in a mission and taken to the nearest medical center. He had been screaming, ordering the nurses and doctors to leave him alone, telling them he couldnt leave her side once they ordered she needed to be taken away. He didnt hear what they said, what he heard was that she needed to be taken away from _him,_and something inside him snapped. Even though it had pained us to see and do this, we had forcefully drugged him with a neutralizer to calm him down. I had never seen someone so outraged, so sad and defeated when I looked at his face. I had never seen someone fight so strongly to be by the others side.

She had enetred into a coma a day later, and once he had regained consciousness, he had profusely apologized for his behavior and immediatly stormed out of the cave to see her. Everyone sat where they were, contemplating what just happened. We later found him at her bedside, reading aloud to her a dark green leather book, titled 'To kill a Mockingbird'. He had explained to us even when a person was in a coma, there was a high chance they could still feel and hear what was around them. As we expected, he wouldnt dare leave her side again, and after realizing he wouldnt budge, we had left them alone. As I closed the white door behind me, I didnt miss the tear that slid down the young boys face as he grasped her hand, shoulders hunched and defeated.

He continued to stay by her side, sometimes staying overnight just to watch over her. Everyone would smile at him warily, fearing he would break or snap like he had done before, and once he noticed this, he stopped sulking, atleast in our presence. The others didnt notice the strained smiles he put on for show, the eyes void of emotion or life, the dark bags that gathered there due to sleepless nights and nightmares. Nobody noticed except for me. It was like he was dying with her.

Richard Grayson was an exceptional actor.

After a month of waiting, constant, painstaking pain, her eyes had fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of him beside her. He had smiled too, letting the tears of relief flow. His eyes shone brightly as he stared at her awake form. He swore to me then, he had never seen something so beautiful as her when she finally smiled at him.

"H..Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" she blushed.

We all could have laughed at their anticlimatic greeting, but we didnt have the time to. Right then and there he kissed her, locked in eachothers comfortable and loving embrace, they didnt care the room full of eyes watching with dumbfounded expressions. The others sat there stunned and not being able to speak. I sat there with a very Robin like smirk on my face. As they pulled away, they laughed. It was a laugh of relief, that the worrying, the pain, it was all behind them now. It signified a new beginning.

As I watched their love story unfold before my very eyes, I immediatly knew it would have a wonderful ending.

And so the girl magician smiled at her protective prince.

And they ended with happily ever after.


End file.
